One Wish Company
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Selamat datang di One Wish Company. Kirimkan permohonanmu, kami akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Bayaran? Bisa di negosiasikan selama anda puas dengan pelayanan kami / NaruHina / Warning Inside / Please Read. Don't Like? Just Review / COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summary :

Selamat datang di One Wish Company. Kirimkan permohonanmu, kami akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Bayaran? Bisa di negosiasikan selama anda puas dengan pelayanan kami / NaruHina / Warning Inside / Please Read. Don't Like? Just Review

Suara celotehan terdengar dari sebuah kotak di tengah ruangan yang menampilkan orang yang sedang mengobrol. Pembicaraan mereka mulai memanas dengan bertambahnya permasalahan politik yang sedang berkecamuk.

Dari sudut ruangan, bisa terlihat seberapa kacaunya tempat itu. Kertas-kertas bertebaran di meja dan lantai. _Cup-cup _ramen dan cangkir-cangkir kopi teronggok di beberapa tempat. Tidak ketinggalan beberapa benda yang tak terdefinisikan turut memenuhi ruangan.

Beralih ke ruangan lain. Di tempat yang sekilas tampak seperti kamar tidur itu, sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kamar cucian. Kondisinya sudah mendekati kondisi rumah yang telah didatangi pencuri.

Di salah satu sudut apartemen itu terdapat ruangan yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai dapur. Namun, jejak-jejak masakan tak dapat ditemui. Yang ada hanyalah sosok seorang pemuda.

Sepertinya pemuda itu adalah pemilik apartemen ini. Dan dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membereskan kekacauan itu. Dia hanya menatap lurus layar laptop miliknya.

"One Wish Company?"

**One Wish Company**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : Semoga tidak TYPO, AU-ish, OOC**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like? Just Review ^⌣^**

"Selamat datang di One Wish Company. Kami bersedia mengabulkan satu permohonan dari anda. Masalah bayaran bisa di negosiasikan. Apa permohonan anda?"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat tua sebahu itu menyapa dengan senyum lebar seakan sedang mempromosikan produk selayaknya SPG.

Pemuda pemilik apartemen tadi berdiri dengan sedikit bingung. Penampilannya sudah lebih 'normal' dibanding di apartemen tadi. Mengingat saat ini ia sedang berada di kawasan publik.

Pemuda itu mengenakan topi rajut hitam yang nyaris menutupi surai pirang keemasannya yang mencuat-cuat. Manik _sapphire _birunya ditutupi kacamata hitam besar yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Maaf. Shi...zune-san," ia membaca name tag yang dikenakan gadis itu. "Ini perusahan apa, ya?"

Shizune-gadis resepsionis itu- mengerjap heran sebelum tersenyum bisnis pada pemuda itu.

"Anda pasti Namikaze Naruto, kan? _Star Atlet_ di dunia basket dan sepak bola. Permohonan atas nama anda sudah diterima dan sekarang sedang dalam proses."

Naruto tampak sedikit terperanjat. Bukan hanya karena ada yang memakai namanya tanpa izin. Tetapi juga karena mendengar Shizune mengenali dirinya. Walau ia sebenarnya tidak berniat menyamar hari itu. Ditambah, ia sudah vakum dari kegiatannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Ia memang sangat terkenal sebagai atlet basket dan sepak bola. Walau dalam praktiknya, ia lebih dipuja di dunia entertain dibanding di dunia olahraga. Tak sedikit iklan, acara tv, dan bahkan film yang menampilkan sosoknya.

Tapi, itu hanya sampai ia berusia 23 tahun. Setelah ia terlibat skandal dengan salah satu aktris pendatang baru saat itu, ia memilih untuk mundur dari semua kegiatannya.

Ia baru saja menghadapi orang tuanya yang sudah mendesaknya untuk segera menikah saat membaca _e-mail_ dari _One Wish Company_ yang menyatakan sanggup memenuhi permohonannya.

"Begini, Shizune-_san_. Aku tidak pernah mengajukan permintaan apapun pada perusahaan ini. Pasti ada kesalahan mengenai ini."

Shizune kembali menyediakan senyum bisnis kepada Naruto.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Namikaze-_san_. Permohonan,-bukan permintaan- telah kami terima beserta bayarannya. Jadi, anda hanya perlu menikmatinya,"

Naruto menggeram. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan perlakuan semacam ini. Dia sangat tidak suka hal-hal yang terlalu mudah seperti ini. Baunya seperti sebuah penipuan.

"Ini mulai terdengar gila, Shizune-_san_. Ada yang membayar kalian untuk melakukan sebuah permin- yah, permohonan apapun itu, untukku." Naruto menghentikan Shizune yang mencoba meluruskan kata-kata Naruto.

"Bahkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan orang itu! Tidakkah ini sedikit mencurigakan?"

Shizune terse-

"Dan jangan berikan senyum bisnis itu lagi," ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Shizune berdeham malu.

"Namikaze-_san_. Perusahaan kami tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar hukum. Anda boleh menuntut kami jika anda merasa dirugikan. Tapi, siapapun yang mengirimkan permohonan itu, pasti sangat memikirkan anda."

"Tapi-"

"Anggap saja, ini sebuah hadiah dari fans anda. Anda akan menghargai usaha mereka, kan?"

Naruto mendesah tidak nyaman dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya dan menemukan seluruh isi tempat tinggalnya menjadi sangat teratur dan bersih. Ia sedikit _shock. _Namun, ia mendapati bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang dibuang. Sampah juga hanya dipisah menurut jenisnya.

"Hhhh.. Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menjadi sedikit ragu akan keputusannya menerima semua perlakuan ini.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

Naruto membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbangun. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya untuk memperoleh kesadaran penuh.

Setelah membuka tirai dan beranda kamarnya agar cahaya dan udara pagi yang sehat dapat memenuhi kamar, ia mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

Ia kemudian melangkah menuju dapur dan menghirup kopi yang tersedia di meja makan. Ia meresapi pengaruh kafein yang menenangkan pikirannya. Sebuah rutinitas wajib di pagi hari.

"Bagaimana kopinya, Tuan?"

"Enak," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Syukurlah. Anda ingin sarapan apa? Roti atau nasi?"

"Kopi saja cu-" Naruto terbelalak. "KAU SIAPA?!"

Jantung Naruto seakan melompat keluar. Begitu pula dengan sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang terkejut mendengar bentakan Naruto. Nyaris saja gadis itu menjatuhkan teko kopi yang dipegangnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan hoodie ungu yang tampak kebesaran hingga menutupi setengah pahanya. Dibawahnya melekat leging hitam yang mencapai mata kakinya. Terakhir, kaus kaki ungu yang tampak hangat menutupi kakinya.

"Sa-Saya agen _One Wish Company_. Na-Nama saya, Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," ujarnya terbata-bata. Tak lupa ia membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Ke-Kenapa- ah, tidak. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu melihat Naruto takut-takut. Ia terlihat sangat gugup, bertolak belakang dengan tindakannya yang 'cukup' berani : MASUK APARTEMEN PRIA LAJANG. Menakjubkan.

"Ngg.. Saya agen _One Wish Company_?" jawab Hinata tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Hei, yang kutanya- ah, sudahlah." Naruto merasakan amarahnya lenyap saat melihat ekspresi cemas yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

Hinata tampak lega melihat sikap Naruto yang melunak. "Tuan mau sarapan apa?"

"Sebenarnya, kopi saja sudah cukup-"

"Ja-Jangan, tuan! Sarapan itu sangat penting. Kalau tidak sarapan, anda tidak bisa beraktivitas dengan optimal," ujar Hinata tegas. Naruto menatap Hinata bingung.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah dan gadis itu langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona manis yang mulai menjalar.

"A-Akan saya buatkan _American Breakfast,_" tukas Hinata lirih. Gadis itu berbalik dan kemudian berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya pada gadis bermata _amethyst _itu.

_**Sarapan itu sangat penting, Naruto!**_

"Kenapa aku bisa teringat hal itu, sih? Kalimat itu bisa diucapkan siapa saja, kan?" batin Naruto. "...cih! Aku merindukanmu, bodoh."

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

"Jadi, apa lagi yang mereka tugaskan padamu?" tanya Naruto setelah menghabiskan sarapan bersama Hinata-dipaksa ikut makan- pagi itu.

"Apa kamu juga yang membereskan apartemenku kemarin?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Sa-Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk mengurus dan memastikan Tuan berkegiatan di luar ruangan. Bu-Bukan untuk membersihkan apartemen Tuan."

Hinata menghirup teh yang ia buat sendiri.

"Memastikan aku berada di luar apartemenku?" Naruti menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dan membiarkan kalian masuk seenaknya?" Suara Naruto terdengar sinis.

Mata Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"_O-One Wish Company_ ti-tidak a-"

"Tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum?" potong Naruto menyuarakan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Hinata. "Resepsionis kalian juga mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, aku berhak untuk waspada, kan?"

Hinata tak mampu membalas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya mengitari isi apartemen Naruto. Susunan barang-barangnya belum banyak berubah setelah dirapihkan oleh agen yang dikirim khusus kemarin.

"Jadi, kemana?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto bingung. "Katamu tadi, aku harus beraktivitas di luar. Apa rencanamu untuk itu?"

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

"Nak, kau tampan sekali~"

"_Niichan!_ Ayo, bermain bola!"

"Kamu mirip almarhum suamiku,"

"Aku masih disini, Nek.."

"_Niichan! _Bacakan cerita saja!"

"Nak, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu~"

"_Niichan! _Kita main kejar - kejaran saja!"

"Nak~"

"_Niichan!"_

_"_Naaaak~"

" _Niichan!_"

Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Kumohon bicara satu persatu... Aku akan berusaha mengikuti. Jadi, kita bermain bola dulu, ya."

Naruto mengusap kepala salah satu anak yang mengerumuni tubuhnya. Ada sekitar lima sampai enam bocah yang menarik-narik _jersey_ dan celana training yang ia kenakan.

"_Obaasan _dan _ojiisan, _nanti setelah bermain, kita mengobrol lagi, ya. Tidak apa, kan?"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para manula itu, Naruto berlari menuju lapangan diiringi anak-anak yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah dasar itu. Dari kejauhan, Hinata tersenyum melihat interaksi antara mereka.

"Benar yang dikatakan Boss. Dia sangat sopan terhadap orang tua dan wanita. Dia juga dekat dengan anak-anak," batin Hinata senang. Tadinya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan misi yang diserahkan padanya ini.

"_Onee-chan,_" seorang gadis kecil menarik ujung hoodie Hinata. Gadis kecil berambut merah panjang dan memeluk boneka teddy yang cukup besar menatap Hinata dengan bola matanya yang besar.

"Ada apa Sõra-_chan?_" tanya Hinata lembut. Ia berlutut meyetarakan tinggi mereka. "Mau dibacakan cerita, atau bermain bersama Teddy-_kun?_"

Sõra menggeleng pelan. Kening Hinata mengerut karena bingung. Perlahan Sõra menoleh ke arah lapangan. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sõra.

"Paman itu siapa?" Sõra menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang dikerumuni anak-anak. "Apa dia malaikat yang _nee-chan _ceritakan?"

Hinata tertegun mendengar pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Sõra.

Sõra adalah penghuni baru di panti tersebut. Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan besar. Tidak ada sanak keluarga yang diketahui keberadaannya, sehingga ia dititipkan di tempat itu. Sekarang sudah 6 bulan ia berada di sana.

Hinata adalah salah satu sukarelawan yang membantu di panti tersebut. Ia merasa khawatir pada kondisi Sõra di awal kedatangan anak itu. Sõra tak mau berbicara ataupun merespon perlakuan semua penghuni panti.

Saat Hinata sedang membacakan cerita tentang malaikat, entah mengapa Sõra merespon ceritanya. Anak itu mulai berani berbicara dan terus bertanya mengenai malaikat pada Hinata.

Malaikat yang akan membawa Sõra dan membahagiakannya. Sõra percaya itu. Ia terus menunggu keajaiban itu datang.

Hinata mengulum senyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah paman itu adalah malaikat Sõra-_chan. Kami-sama _selalu merahasiakan identitas para malaikat. Tapi, Sõra-_chan _mau berdo'a, kan?"

Satu anggukan semangat dari Sõra sudah cukup membuat Hinata menghela napas lega. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menarik Sõra dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Bila saatnya tiba, aku yang akan menjadi malaikatmu, Sõra-_chan. _Aku janji," batin Hinata.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

"Adududuh..." ringis Naruto.

"Ah, ma-maaf," ujar Hinata gugup. Hinata memperlembut sentuhan tangannya pada pergelangan kaki Naruto yang sedikit bengkak. Dengan hati-hati, ia membasuh perlahan dan meletakkan es di atasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ini cuma reaksi biasa karena sudah lama tidak olahraga selama itu, dan aku melakukannya tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu."

"... maaf," ucap Hinata lirih.

Naruto mendesah.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu." Naruto berbicara sembari menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Hinata dan memaksa iris mereka bertukar sapa. Rona merah muncul tanpa seizin Hinata selaku pemilik tubuh.

"I-Iya..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto yang memabukkan.

Karena sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi manis Hinata, Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Tidak ada komunikasi verbal yang terjalin. Suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung. Tapi, kedua insan itu tak tampak keberatan. Detak jam bahkan terdengar jelas. Bersahut-sahutan dengan debaran di jantung masing-masing individu.

Romansa? Belum. Hanya sedikit rasa nyaman. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan. Apapun dapat terjadi, bukan?

_Que sera sera. What ever will be, will be._

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

Tak butuh waktu lama, pekerjaan Hinata hari itu selesai.

"Ja-Jadi, sa-saya akan datang besok," ujar Hinata lembut berpamitan dengan Naruto.

"Besok kita ke Panti Himawari lagi?"

Hinata terkesiap. "Ka-kalau Tuan tidak keberatan- ah, tuan ada tempat yang i-ingin didatangi?" Hinata menatap penuh harap. Walau itu bertentangan dengan keinginannya, ia harus membuat Naruto membuka hatinya. Agar tugasnya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Yah, aku senang kau tidak berusaha membuatku berada di tengah keramaian. Di tempat itu aku juga bisa berolahraga," sahut Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Di dalam benaknya, gadis itu bahkan mengucapkan rasa syukur. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Tuan."

"Oh iya, Hinata," panggil Naruto.

Hinata tersentak. Ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dengan suara bariton Naruto yang 'khas' cukup membuat hatinya kewalahan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Tuan. Panggil saja Naruto."

Detak jantung Hinata tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"I-itu..."

"Ayolah, aku tidak suka dipanggil seformal itu. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan semburat yang muncul pada daun telinga Hinata.

"Du-dua puluh dua,"

"Nah, panggil saja Naruto. Kita cuma beda 3 tahun," ujar Naruto santai.

"Ba-baik, Naruto-kun." Suara Hinata terdengar sangat lirih. Bahkan Naruto akan sulit mendengarnya jika saja apartemen ini tidak sunyi.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu _suffix, _sih. Tapi, untuk saat ini, tidak apalah."

Hinata memainkan jemarinya gugup.

"Satu lagi, Hinata." Hinata tersentak sekali lagi. "Besok jangan datang sepagi tadi. Kau tidak ingin melihat yang aneh di apartemen seorang pria, kan?"

Dan, wajah Hinata merah padam dibuatnya.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

"SERAAAAANGG!" seru bocah-bocah itu sambil berlarian menerjang Naruto.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" balas Naruto tanpa lupa menambahkan tawa ala pemeran antagonis. Anak-anak itu semakin semangat mengejar Naruto yang terus menerus mengelak.

Ini sudah hari kelima Naruto bermain dengan mereka. Seperti biasa, selagi Naruto menemani anak-anak yang aktif, Hinata membuat kudapan dengan para sukarelawan lain, atau bermain dengan anak-anak yang pendiam.

Jumlah anak di panti tersebut ada 28 anak. Dengan kisaran umur 3-15 tahun. Ditambah 5 anak yang masih bayi. Sedangkan manula ada 3 pasang dan 5 yang sendiri.

Ada beberapa yang hanya dititipkan saat pagi hingga sore. Namun, penghuni tetap tempat itu ada 45 orang termasuk 10 orang diantaranya pekerja yang memutuskan tinggal menetap di sana.

Biasanya, setelah berumur 18 tahun, mereka akan mulai bekerja dan hidup di luar panti. Namun, tak sedikit yang kembali saat sudah sukses, atau malah menetap menjadi sukarelawan.

Hinata menjadi sukarelawan di sana berawal dengan pertemanannya dengan salah satu penghuni panti yang menetap di sana. Dia mungkin bukan penghuni tetap seperti temannya, tapi dia sudah menganggap tempat itu menjadi rumah keduanya.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang membuat minum untuk para penghuni panti. Beberapa pengurus lain bergantian membawa minuman yang sudah siap keluar dapur.

"Aku boleh minta kopi saja, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"KYAAAAA!" Hinata tersentak kaget. Teko berisi sirup di genggamannya nyaris terlepas. Naruto secara refleks meraih teko dan pinggang Hinata yang ikut kehilangan keseimbangan.

Hinata yang semakin terkejut malah memekik dan melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Naruto.

BRUUUK!

"... aduuuh," Hinata terjatuh. Naruto meletakkan teko yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Hinata yang terpaku.

"Hei~ kau baik-baik saja, Hinata? Kenapa bisa sekaget itu, sih?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata meraih tangan Naruto sembari mengucapkan maaf lirih.

Setelah Hinata berdiri, seorang pengurus panti datang, ia sedikit terpaku sejenak sebelum masuk dan mengambil teko berisi sirup.

"Ini yang terakhir, kan. Aku bawa ya, Hinata-_chan,_" ujar wanita yang diperkirakan berumur di akhir 30-an itu. Wanita itu pun melangkah keluar dapur. Ia melirik sejenak ke posisi Hinata yang masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia lantas terkikik geli dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata menarik tangannya dan merasakan pipi hingga kupingnya mulai memerah. Ia juga memainkan jemarinya-yang diketahui Naruto sebagai reaksi normal Hinata saat gugup- dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Naruto kembali menggaruk pipinya dan menatap Hinata yang bungkam.

"Hinata," panggilnya.

"Hn," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Aku heran. Ini sudah mengangguku dari kemarin." Hinata menatap Naruto dan menunggu pria itu melanjutkan.

"Kamu tidak nyaman denganku, atau memang gugup terhadap semua pria? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kamu menerima pekerjaan ini?"

Hinata kembali menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa aku bisa bertahan," gumam Hinata lirih.

"Ngg... kamu mengatakan apa?" Naruto menunduk dan mengurangi jarak antara wajah mereka untuk mendengar suara Hinata lebih jelas.

"Ti-tidak ada," tukas Hinata cepat.

Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia sudah hampir seminggu bersama Hinata. Namun, ia belum benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran atau sifat Hinata yang sebenarnya. Ia belum mengenal Hinata secara penuh. Secara keseluruhan.

Naruto lantas mencium aroma kopi. Ia melihat secangkir kopi telah disiapkan Hinata untuknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Hinata sebelum menghirup kopinya.

"Naruto-_kun_ sangat menyukai kopi, ya," ujar Hinata. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata dan mengangguk.

"Kopi adalah bagian dari hidupku."

"Itu namanya kecanduan. Kopi itu tidak terlalu baik untuk tubuh, Naruto-_kun."_

DEG!

Naruto terbelalak dan dalam sekejap menatap Hinata. Sedang Hinata membelakanginya dan membereskan peralatan dapur yang ia gunakan.

"Kandungan kafeinnya memang tidak sebanyak di minuman soda, tapi efeknya untuk tubuh tetap tidak baik. Kalau sudah kecanduan, bisa berbahaya."

Naruto mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik Hinata dengan detak jantung yang berlomba. Seakan sedang megadu kecepatan di lintasan waktu.

"Lebih baik diganti dengan teh atau coklat. Teh herbal memiliki efek penenang dengan kafein rendah. Coklat malah memilik khasiat yang menyehatkan."

Daya penglihatan Naruto melemah. Pandangannya mulai kabur seiring dengan datangnya rasa sakit kepala yang mengganggu.

_**Kopi itu tidak bagus. Kafeinnya bisa membuat kecanduan. Kalau sudah seperti itu, apa bedanya dengan perokok.**_

"Ti-Tidak lagi," batin Naruto. Menolak sekelebat ingatan yang menyeruak di benaknya.

Naruto mempertajam tatapannya ke sosok Hinata yang tampak sedikit berubah di matanya. Secara mendadak, sosok Hinata yang hanya mencapai dadanya, seakan meninggi hingga 10-15 cm.

_**Bagaimana kalau teh herbal? Aku punya banyak pilihan yang enak dan berkhasiat tinggi.**_

Paru-paru Naruto terasa sesak. Pemuda itu mulai mencengkram dadanya yang terasa seperti dihimpit. Dengan segenap kekuatan ia berusaha menyadarkan otaknya yang mulai menampilkan ingatannya seperti film.

Sosok Hinata di matanya sudah berubah seutuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan berambut pirang pucat yang diikat tinggi.

"I-Ino..." gumam Naruto lirih.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang memegangi dadanya dan seperti sedang sakit parah. Namun, di mata Naruto berbayang dua wajah yang masing-masing ia kenal. Yang pertama Hinata. Sedang yang lain bermata biru kehijauan bak batu permata. Naruto sontak memejamkan matanya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun. _Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruto menutup telinganya. Karena saat ini suara Hinata yang lembut dan halus, terdengar lantang dan tegas di telinganya.

Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan takut. Saat itu, mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Ia sepenuhnya melihat Hinata dalam sosok lain- ah tidak. Sosok Yamanaka Ino, gadis tercintanya.

"KYA!"

Naruto mendekap Hinata erat. Sangat erat sampai Hinata merasa sedikit sesak.

"Ino. Ino. Ino!" batin Naruto. Setiap satu panggilan, perasaan Naruto semakin kuat. Dan hal itu tak bisa berhenti. Sama halnya dengan serpihan kenangan yang mulai terkumpul.

"Na-Naruto_-kun._"

_**Naruto...**_

"Ti-Tidak!" batin Naruto sembari mempererat dekapannya. Hinata merasakan tubuh Naruto gemetar seakan ketakutan.

"Na- Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun_?"

_**Naruto ba-ka~**_

"I-Ino..." gumam Naruto lirih.

**~to be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Wish Company**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : Semoga tidak TYPO, AU-ish, OOC**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like? Just Review ^**

"I-ino..." gumam Naruto lirih.

Di benaknya sekarang muncul wajah Ino yang sedang merengut karena kesal.

_**Naruto, kenapa tidak sarapan?**_

_**Hei, baka! Itu punyaku!**_

_**Naruto, aku senang kau disini.**_

"Ino, aku menyayangimu..." batin Naruto.

_**Eh, baka, kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Aku mau pacaran denganmu, jika iya.**_

_**Naruto, kita backstreet, ya? Kita masih terikat kontrak, kan?**_

_**Baka! Ini kencan pertama! Kenapa penyamaranmu mengerikan sekali, sih!**_

_**Naruto, bagaimana ini? Foto kita tersebar...**_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon..." bisik Naruto lembut. Hinata tertegun. Degup jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

_**Naruto...**_

_**Naruto...**_

_**Naruto.**_

_**Naruto!**_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto mengerjap mendengar bentakan dari sosok gadis yang ia cintai itu, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino tengah berkacak pinggang dengan mengenakan apron biru dan slayer putih terikat di kepalanya.

"Bantu aku masak! Ini makan malam kita, kan?" sungut Ino kesal. Ia bahkan menyambar buku yang sedang dibaca Naruto agar pemuda itu bangkit dan memberinya bantuan.

"Sudah kubilang pesan makanan saja. Kenapa harus repot-repot masak, sih. Teuchi_-jisan _juga menerima kita di restorannya tanpa memberitahu wartawan," ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh. Ino merengut kesal dan kembali mengiris bawang yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

Kekesalannya seakan diterbangkan angin dan berubah menjadi seulas senyum saat ia merasakan lengan Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya. Naruto menempelkan punggung Ino pada tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu gadisnya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat Ratuku ini senang?" tanya Naruto. Ino menahan napas saat merasakan bibir Naruto yang dingin di lehernya. Naruto menikmati harum tubuh Ino yang memabukkan.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan membuat saus spagetti-nya,_"_ ujar Ino ditengah debaran jantungnya yang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan interaksi fisik yang dilakukan pemuda yang mengisi hatinya itu. "Dan itu berarti, kau harus berhenti menggodaku, _Baka-kun."_

Naruto tertawa. Ia lantas mengecup pipi Ino sebelum mengerjakan tugas yang dilimpahkan padanya. Sang gadis tersenyum karena berhasil membuat Naruto bekerja di dapur.

Senyumnya berubah miris.

Sungguh, ia sangat bahagia dengan segala komunikasi verbal atau non verbal antara dirinya dan Naruto. Ino menatap sendu cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Terbayang di benaknya saat Naruto memberikan cincin itu. Sebelum peristiwa yang mengubah karirnya dalam sekejap. Hubungan yang sudah disembunyikan cukup lama, tercium publik. Foto-foto yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan mereka tersebar di internet. Semua berubah horor.

Naruto adalah star atlet yang dicintai masyarakat. Skandal dengan aktris pendatang baru seperti Ino, mendapat reaksi beragam dari para fans-nya.

Ia diserang penggemarnya karena merahasiakan statusnya. Sedang Ino, diserang dengan julukan-julukan yang tidak mengenakkan. Berbagai kecaman dan tindakan anarkis para fans membuat Ino terpaksa mundur sementara dari kegiatannya.

Naruto melindungi Ino dengan maju sendiri ke muka publik. Pemuda itu membiarkan Ino menenangkan diri dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan ditemani _agency_-nya. Demi kebahagiannya dan gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Naruto, aku ingin semua tetap seperti ini. Aku dan kamu berdua. Bersama."

"Ino. Kita sudah bicara mengenai hal ini, kan?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Ino yang sudah nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku takut, Naruto... Bagaimana kalau-"

"Hei." Naruto menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. "Semua akan kita selesaikan bersama. Setelah itu, kita menikah, tinggal di pedesaan, punya banyak anak, dan bahagia."

Ino menelusupkan wajahnya dan memeluk erat Naruto yang turut mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Kita akan bahagia, Ino. Aku janji."

"Naruto... _Yakusoku dayou."_

_"Ne, yakusoku."_

Malam itu, semesta menjadi saksi atas janji Naruto. Mereka akan bahagia. Pasti bahagia apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi, Tuhan punya rencana lain...

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

Naruto berlari di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit. Ia tak peduli penyamaran dirinya terpasang dengan baik atau tidak. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah sebaris do'a yang tak berhenti ia panjatkan.

Gadisnya mengalami kecelakaan. Gadisnya kehilangan kendali atas mobil yang dikendarai dan terlempar hingga melewati jalur tol yang berlawanan arah. Semua bertambah parah saat ada mobil lain yang melaju ke arah mobil gadisnya yang telah terbalik.

Naruto sekarang hampir sampai ke lokasi gadisnya hanya perlu melewati satu koridor dan ia tiba di tengah kerumunan wartawan yang haus berita.

"Naruto!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti akibat pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya sesama atlet menarik tubuhnya menjauhi kerumunan.

"Kau sudah gila, KIBA!" hardik Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia terus memberontak.

"Hei, BODOH! Kau yang gila! Kau akan habis jika bertemu para wartawan itu!" balas Kiba menarik Naruto pergi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku harus menemui Ino!"

PLAK!

"Arghh!" Naruto meringis merasakan wajahnya dipukul Kiba.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Semua usahamu akan percuma jika kau bertemu para wartawan itu! Gunakan akal sehatmu, BODOH!"

Naruto akan mengamuk jika Kiba tidak langsung melanjutkan.

"Lagipula, Ino tidak disana. Itu hanya umpan dan..." Kiba terhenti. Naruto baru menyadari kondisi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Matanya bengkak. Hidungnya merah. Dan bajunya berantakan. Ditambah betapa pucat wajahnya yang biasanya kecoklatan. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat. Ia dapat membaca keadaan hanya dengan melihat situasi Kiba.

"Nak." Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan gaya rambut seperti Ino menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh.

"Ayah," panggil Naruto lirih. Pria yang sudah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu tersenyum kaku.

"Kita harus kuat demi Ino," ujar Inoichi diplomatis.

Saat itu. Sejak saat itu, jiwa Naruto serasa tidak lengkap.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

KRIIIIING...

Suara alarm menyadarkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu mematikan jam-nya. Dengan gontai, ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritual pagi.

Naruto membasuh mukanya dan menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia meraih dua cincin yang ia jadikan liontin. Cincin miliknya dan Ino. N for I. I for N.

Inoichi yang memberikan cincin itu saat malam pemakaman Ino. Ketika semua pelayat telah pulang.

Naruto bukannya tak menerima kepergian Ino. Ia hanya belum terbiasa tidak mendapati Ino di sisinya. Belum. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Naruto melangkah keluar kamar. Baru ia berjalan selangkah, ia mencium aroma coklat pekat. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah dapur dan menemukan Hinata sedang mengaduk mug yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

Ingatan Naruto kembali ke peristiwa kemarin. Ia tak dapat mengingat kejadian setelah ia tanpa sadar memeluk Hinata. Sontak, ia merasa bersalah.

"Ah, _ohayou, Naruto-kun,_" sapa Hinata. "Ngg... Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu kemarin. Makanya, aku..."

"Terima kasih, Hinata," potong Naruto. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. "Dan, maaf mengenai kemarin."

Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Tidak apa, Naruto-_kun. _Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, tidak apa."

Naruto menghela napas. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Hinata mengerjap kaget. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tanggal 30 Juni,"

Naruto menarik kursi di hadapannya dan duduk di sana. Tanpa menatap Hinata, ia kembali berbicara.

"Hari ini, boleh tidak ke panti? Tenang saja, aku akan tetap keluar apartemen," ujar Naruto. "Ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi."

"I-Iya. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, aku akan pulang," ujar Hinata lirih. Ia tak menampik ada rasa kecewa yang terbersit di benaknya.

"Kamu mau pulang? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap Hinata. Ia juga meraih coklat yang disiapkan gadis itu.

"Na-Naruto-_kun _akan pergi. Ti-Tidak mungkin aku tinggal di apartemen ini, kan? Mungkin aku akan ke panti."

"Kan, maksudku kita pergi bersama."

Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Bo-bolehkan?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nada suara Hinata yang terdengar bahagia. "Tentu saja, siapa yang melarangmu ikut denganku?"

Hinata tersenyum dalam diam. Seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan aura bahagia karena Naruto bersikap baik padanya. Bukan berarti selama ini Naruto jahat padanya. Hanya saja, kali ini Naruto seakan lebih terbuka padanya.

"Kita naik mobilku saja, ya. Tempatnya sedikit merepotkan jika naik kendaraan umum," ujar Naruto saat mereka keluar apartemen. Hinata mengangguk tidak masalah.

Setelah keluar dari kawasan apartemen, Naruto turun di sebuah _konbini _dan membeli beberapa puding dan teh herbal. Kemudian, ia kembali memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga.

"Bunga, puding, teh," gumam Naruto mengabsen satu per satu barang-barang yang dibelinya. "Apa lagi, ya?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ah, tomat ceri!"

Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto heran. Setelah membeli sekotak kecil tomat ceri di toko sayur yang mereka lewati, Naruto mengarahkan mobilnya ke daerah pinggiran kota. Hinata melihat suasana hutan dan mencoba menikmati lanskap yang disajikan di hadapannya.

"Wuah," gumam Hinata kagum. Karena setelah melewati hutan, terlihat pemandangan sebuah desa yang tampak asri. Bahkan, masih ditemukan sawah dan ladang di beberapa sisi.

Setelah itu, rumah-rumah yang terlihat mulai padat. Mereka sudah memasuki wilayah pusat desa. Mereka melewati beberapa tikungan hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan sejenak.

"I-Ini?"

Hinata terkejut saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di gerbang yang akan dilalui mereka. "Pemakaman umum?"

"Ayo, Hinata."

Naruto membimbing Hinata menuju sebuah nisan yang cukup besar. Di sana terukir, _**Di sini beristirahat sesosok anak, cucu, dan kekasih. Yamanaka Ino.**_

Hinata membantu Naruto menata beberapa barang-barang yang telah mereka bawa. Hinata hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang tampak sedih.

"Puding rasa karamel, anggur, dan coklat. _Rose, jasmine, _dan _camomile tea. _Sekotak tomat ceri, dan sebuket bunga. Maaf, aku membelinya bukan di tokomu."

Kemudian, Naruto menghidupkan dupa dan mulai berdo'a. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dan turut berdo'a. Lalu, Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan makam Ino.

"Naruto?!"

Kedua insan itu menoleh ke arah suara berat yang memanggil Naruto.

Sesosok pria berambut coklat dan beriris obsidian. Ia membawa sebuket bunga. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kiba?" sahut Naruto heran. Pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan menunggu Kiba yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Apa ka-"

BUUAKK!

"UGGHH!"

"KYAA!"

Hinata memekik kaget saat melihat Naruto ditonjok Kiba tepat di perutnya. Naruto kemudian menghalangi Hinata yang mencoba mendekat. Kemudian, pemuda itu membalas perlakuan Kiba. Hinata gemetar ketakutan. Ia melangkah mundur teratur.

BUK

Punggung Hinata bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Hinata menoleh.

"Ah, mereka mulai lagi," ujar seorang yang bertubuh besar dan sedang memakan sekotak _dango. _"Kukira mereka tidak akan berani adu jotos di depan makam Ino."

"Eh?" Hinata menatap pria itu heran. Ekspresi pria itu tampak tenang seakan hal 'brutal' di hadapannya sudah hal yang normal.

"Oh iya. Kamu siapa?" tanya pria itu tanpa berusaha merelai perkelahian ataupun berhenti mengkonsumsi makanan manis di genggamannya. "Sepertinya kau datang bersama Naruto. Kamu pacarnya?"

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang tak terkendali. Tangannya berkibas cepat berusaha memberi isyarat bahwa penuturan pria itu salah. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu dan suaranya tak mau keluar.

"Sepertinya bukan, walau kamu seratus persen tipe Naruto," tukas pria itu lagi. Hinata semakin salah tingkah. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata," ucap Hinata setelah menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Namaku Akimichi Chouji." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang semakin asyik bertarung.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menghubungi Shikamaru, ya? Mereka sepertinya akan lama."

"Shikamaru?" beo Hinata bingung. Tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan Hinata, Chouji tampak sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Ah, Shika. Naruto datang. Dia sedang ditonjok-ah, sekarang dia membanting Kiba. Kiba menendang-eh, dibalas lagi sama Naruto tuh."

Chouji terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, berarti, aku duluan saja."

Pria itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana. Lalu, ia menoleh pada Hinata.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita pergi ke restoran keluargaku saja."

"Eh, ta-tapi..." Hinata melirik Naruto yang cukup jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

"Percuma saja. Yang bisa menghentikan mereka cuma Ino dan Shikamaru. Jadi, jangan habiskan energimu untuk hal yang sia-sia."

"... Baiklah,"

Setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yakiniku yang tertulis tanda tutup. Hinata membiarkan matanya berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru toko. Suasananya sedikit tradisional, tapi sangat nyaman.

"Duduklah, biar aku menyiapkan makan siang. Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, biar kubantu-"

Chouji menggeleng. "Aku hanya membawa bahannya. Nanti biar dimasak saat semua sudah berkumpul."

Chouji kemudian berjalan memasuki bagian dalam restoran. Sedang Hinata kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat-lihat. Pada salah satu dinding, ia menemukan belasan figura foto yang tergantung.

Ada foto seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai kimono di tengah dua orang laki-laki. Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji, _Shichi-Go-San. _Sebaris kalimat itu tertulis di bagian bawah foto. Hinata melirik ke arah figura yang lain.

Kebanyakan figura-figura tersebut berisikan foto ketiga orang tersebut. Dari berumur 3 tahun, masuk SD, SMP, SMA, dan... Hinata terpaku melihat foto Ino bersama dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Rambut pirang, dan mata biru yang serasi.

"Itu foto saat Naruto datang ke sini." Hinata menoleh dan menemukan Chouji sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sudah berapa tahun sejak saat itu, ya?"

Hinata melirik ke arah foto itu lagi dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. _Naruto dan Ino, peringatan satu tahun._

"Itu juga foto terakhir Naruto di desa ini. Karena, saat terakhir Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di desa ini, saat..." Mata Chouji tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia terbayang kejadian di hari yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia alami.

PLAK

PLAK

Chouji memukul kedua pipinya.

"Ah, aku tidak boleh sedih. Ino bisa mengomel sampai aku tidak bisa tidur." Chouji memberikan cengiran lebar. Mau tidak mau, Hinata ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

KRING KRING

Chouji dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok pemuda bermata malas dengan gaya rambut seperti samurai. Pemuda itu berjalan sembari menendang pelan dua sosok yang tampak kotor dan luka di sana-sini.

"Yo, Chouji. Makanannya sudah siap?"

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

"Jadi aku sedikit bertaruh. Kalau kau tidak datang hari ini, aku tidak akan mengundangmu ke pernikahanku," ujar Kiba menjelaskan perihal keberadaannya di makam Ino.

"Sedikit bertaruh? Hampir saja aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mempermalukanmu di depan istrimu," balas Naruto tidak terima. Kiba menatap Naruto horor.

"Aku batal mengundangmu!" hardik Kiba. Semua tergelak mendengar Kiba menggerutu dan mengomel pada Naruto yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau menginap, Naruto?" tanya Chouji setelah mereka puas tertawa.

"Ah, tidak." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak mungkin membuat Hinata harus bermalam di sini."

Ketiga pria itu memandangi Hinata dan Naruto bergantian dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hee~" Kiba memicingkan matanya curiga. "Jadi, kau membawa Hinata untuk alasan itu? Jangan-jangan kau punya rencana lain dengan gadis dibawah umur ini?"

DUAK

Naruto menjitak Kiba untuk menghentikan pikiran buruk yang mulai berkembang di otaknya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang merona.

"Oh iya," sahut Shikamaru. "Ibu menyuruhmu mampir ke rumah."

"Yoshino-_baasan_?" Naruto menyentuh ujung hidungnya sambil berpikir. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Hinata. "Kamu tidak apa pulang terlambat, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Dan mereka pun pergi menuju kediaman Nara. Naruto disambut dengan hangat di rumah yang selalu menjadi persinggahannya jika berkunjung ke kota itu.

Mereka mengobrol santai sampai akhirnya Yoshino mengajak mereka untuk menyantap makan malam bersama. Setelah itu, Hinata menemani Yoshino berkutat di dapur meninggalkan para pria melanjutkan obrolan di ruang tamu.

"Kamu akan bermalam disini 'kan, Naruto?" Shikaku memastikan kebiasaan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu yang selalu menghabiskan malam di rumah itu.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya. Tapi, dia bilang, Hinata tidak mungkin ikut bermalam disini," sahut Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Shikaku menyernyit heran. "Lho? Bis terakhir ke Tokyo sudah berangkat petang tadi. Kau mau naik apa?"

"Ah, aku bawa mobil paman."

Suasana hening dalam sekejap mendengar pernyataan santai yang dikemukakan Naruto.

"Kau sudah berani menyetir?" tanya Chouji heran.

"Kau bahkan pernah nyaris pingsan di taksi," tambah Shikamaru.

Naruto meringis mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya sempat mengalami fobia setelah peristiwa yang menimpa Ino. Dia tidak sadar bahwa teman-temannya turut menyadari kondisinya yang cukup memprihatinkan saat itu. Ia bahkan mengingat bahwa selama tiga tahun terakhir, ia hanya menggunakan _subway_ sebagai sarana transportasi.

Namun, setelah melihat potongan kenangan di masa terburuknya itu, dia merasa beban yang mengganjal di hatinya sudah lenyap. Bahkan, saat ia mengambil kunci mobil-yang tak pernah ia sentuh sejak ia masuk dalam pengawasan psikiater-, ia melupakan fakta tentang fobia-nya.

"Apa ini berkat gadis itu, Hinata 'kan?" Shikaku menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Dia masih muda sekali, sepertinya. Kau tidak berubah menjadi pedofil, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Naruto panik. "Umurnya sudah 22 tahun. Lagipula... hubunganku dengannya, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

Kiba menyeringai jahil. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kami pikirkan tentang kalian?"

"Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang 'pantas'," gerutu Naruto.

Kiba tergelak hebat. Shikamaru mendengus dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalian tahu tentang organisasi yang mengabulkan permohonanmu?"

"Hah?" Kiba berhenti tertawa. "Apa itu?"

"Hoi. Kau bukan orang yang percaya pada hal seperti itu, kan? Apa kau ditipu? Atau otakmu memang sedikit rusak?"

Kiba terkekeh dan setuju akan kata-kata Shikamaru. Naruto melempar mereka dengan bantal kursi dan mengomel. Sementara Chouji yang baru saja akan bergabung kembali setelah pergi ke toilet hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihat nyaris terjadi perang bantal di sana.

"Eh?" Chouji menangkap sosok yang langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding. "Itu, Hinata 'kan?"

"Hei hei. Dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto. Toh, percaya pada keajaiban bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?" Shikaku menengahi pertengkaran kekanakan yang kembali terjadi.

Chouji duduk di samping Shikamaru dan mencoba menangkap topik pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung di antara sahabat lamanya. Naruto menggerutu panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Aku juga tidak yakin aku sudah bisa percaya pada hal seperti itu. Tapi, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi."

Naruto mengusap hidungnya perlahan. "Mencintai Ino adalah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa di hidupku. Kehilangan Ino lebih dari sekedar kehilangan sandaran hidup. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku."

Ketiga pria dewasa di ruangan itu menatap Naruto. Sedang yang diperhatikan tiba-tiba terkekeh.

"Aku tahu. Yang kehilangan Ino bukan hanya diriku. Tapi, sulit sekali rasanya untuk menerima kenyataan aku harus menjalani semua mimpi kami sendiri."

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. "Sampai _e-mail_ itu masuk."

"_E-mail_ apa?" tanya Kiba yang mulai terbawa suasana.

"Dari organisasi yang keceritakan tadi. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya pada awalnya. Tapi, Ino kembali muncul dalam mimpiku," jawab Naruto.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Ino muncul dalam mimpiku. Dia seakan mengingatkan bahwa aku pernah berjanji untuknya. Dan memintaku memenuhi janjiku itu."

"Janji?" beo Chouji heran.

Naruto menoleh pada Chouji dengan tatapan mata kosong. "Aku mencoba untuk mempercayakan takdirku pada waktu."

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

"Maaf membuatmu pulang selarut ini," ucap Naruto tulus. Jam miliknya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat Naruto sampai di depan Panti Himawari. Ah, Hinata berniat untuk berjaga malam hari itu.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-_kun_."

Lalu mereka terdiam. Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi menyukai saat-saat hening seperti sekarang. Membuatnya menjadi lebih lama berada di dekat Hinata. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Jadi, besok pagi, kau masih ke apartemenku?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pemuda itu tidak salah lihat, kan?

"Tidak?"

Hinata mengangguk kali ini.

"K-Kenapa?"

Hinata memainkan jemarinya lagi. Ia tidak berani menatap iris biru Naruto yang menghanyutkan pikirannya.

"T-Tadi ada pesan dari One Wish Company. B-Besok Naruto-_kun_ harus menemui orang yang memberikan permohonan ini."

Naruto terbelalak. "A-Apa?"

"Jadi, hari ini hari terakhir aku bertugas untukmu." Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Maukah Naruto-_kun_ mengabulkan permohonan dariku?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata. "Apa?"

"Lepaskan semua penyamaranmu, Naruto-_kun_."

_**Lepaslah semua penyamaran bodohmu itu, Baka. Ini perintah.**_

"Dan, cobalah mengganti kopi dengan coklat."

Hinata tersenyum lebar untuk menutupi rasa sesak di dadanya. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata lekat dan merasa ia seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum di jantungnya.

"Aku permisi."

Hinata melangkah pergi. Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dan tidak berpaling sampai sosok mungilnya benar-benar menghilang. Kemudian, Narutp menutup kelopak matanya. Mencoba membaca ulang ingatan yang sempat terputar ulang di benaknya.

_**Aku membawa teh sebagai pengganti kopimu itu.**_

Ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Berbeda," gumamnya lirih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Apa yang kupikirkan! Tentu saja berbeda! Hinata bukan Ino!"

Naruto lantas menatap langit yang kelam. Jemarinya mencengkram jersey yang ia kenakan. Seolah ingin meraih jantung yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi, kenapa debaran ini terasa sama?"

**~to be continued~**

yosh, minna-san

rencananya aku tidak akan mem-publish lanjutannya sampai akhir juni ini,

tapi, ada sedikit waktu luang di tengah tumpukan tugas yang menghantuiku

_simply : waktu luang?_

_absurd : alasan aja, bilang aja mau kabur_

_simply : kabur dari deadline pak m_l_K ya?_

_absurd : hush, nanti beliau muncul tiba-tiba, lho_

_author : berisik, kalian_

ehem, maafdua kepribadianku sudah mulai mengganggu, lebih baik kita bales review,

yay

.Reina Minei : amin, doain biar tamat ya

.Eiji Namikaze : makasih udah review. ini udah flash belum?

. 93 : yo, udah lanjut

.kazenokami123 : ino ada di hati author #eeaa *plak

.Nirina-ne Bellanesia :hai juga. aku emang seneng bikin penasaran *usap usap dagu* #dihajarmassa

.hanazonorin444 : kenapa? 0_o?

.Bumble Bee : hee, mau dijawab serius ato main2 nih pertanyaannya? ^^

. .9 :asyiik nhl. makasih udah review

.Natsuyakiko32 : ino selalu ada d hatiku, *kembali diamuk massa*

. : misi hinata? kan udah hinata jelasin di awal ^^

.Tuama : yes, udah lanjut

.Yourin Yo : hee, makasih udah review ^^ thanks udah di-fav

.orchideeumi : ino? gitu deh, baca lagi ya...

* * *

so, farewell untuk sementara, kali ini mungkin aku bener2 ga bisa update untuk bulan juni ini

makasih buat yang udah review,

doain aja aku ada waktu luang kayak gini lagi, jadi ga harus lama2 updatenya,

salam

eh, jangan lupa review lagi yaa


	3. Chapter 3

**One Wish Company**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : Semoga tidak TYPO, AU-ish, OOC**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like? Just Review**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya setelah namanya melejit di dunia entertainment, keluar tanpa mengenakan penyamaran.

Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilau di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Kacamata dengan frame gelap ia tinggalkan di apartemen. Manik sebiru langit itu bersaing dengan hamparan langit yang sangat cerah.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan juga bukan semacam jersey atau training lagi. Vest berwarna hitam tampak serasi dengan kemeja oranye miliknya. Kancing kemejanya ia biarkan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan tulang belikat yang tegas. Ia pun sengaja tak mengenakan dasi.

Setelah melakukan permohonan Hinata, Naruto seperti sedang melakukan promosi atas dirinya. Tak sedikit wanita yang terpancing dan memberikan perhatian lebih. Atau sekedar berdecak kagum saat menemukan sosoknya. Sayang, Naruto sudah memasang tanda '_sold out_' pada hatinya.

Naruto melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu adalah Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Ayah? Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Memang bukan."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar Inoichi memotong kata-katanya. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kamu... tidak minum kopi lagi?" tanya Inoichi dengan nada terkejut melihat segelas coklat hangat berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Ada yang menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih memabukkan dari kopi dan rasanya tidak begitu buruk," kelakar Naruto. Inoichi terkekeh santai dibuatnya.

"Ino berusaha menghilangkan kecanduanmu pada kopi, tapi tidak berhasil. Siapa wanita yang berhasil mengubahmu, Naruto?"

"Sesosok wanita yang membingungkan. Tapi, itu tidak penting sekarang. Apakah Ayah yang mengirim permohonan pada _One Wish Company_?"

Inoichi menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang bukan aku. Ino yang mengirimnya."

Naruto terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Inoichi. Gadisnya yang merencanakan semua ini? Bagaimana caranya?

"Jika aku tidak membongkar benda-benda lama Ino, mungkin aku tidak akan menemukan surat yang ingin dikirim Ino pada perusahan aneh itu. Ah, aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai kebetulan. Ino yang memintaku untuk mengirim itu."

Naruto membiarkan Inoichi bercerita.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengingatkanmu tentang janjimu padanya. Dia bilang, kau tidak akan berusaha menepatinya. Jadi, dia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk membuatmu menepatinya."

Naruto terkekeh mengingat seberapa dalam Ino mengenal kebiasaannya. Bahkan, sampai bisa membaca hal apa yang akan terjadi ketika Naruto kehilangan dirinya.

Saat ini, Naruto tidak lagi merasa ragu.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk Panti Himawari. Ia berjalan masuk dan disambut anak-anak kecil yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya. Pemuda pirang ini membiarkan dirinya ditarik sementara matanya mulai mencari sosok Hinata di antara kerumunan di hadapannya.

Lalu, ia menyadari ada anak kecil berambut merah sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Ia mengenali anak itu. Ia sering melihat Hinata memberikan perhatian khusus pada anak itu. Kali ini, gadis cilik itu terlihat sendirian. Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hei, namamu Sõra, kan?" sapa Naruto ramah. Gadis itu menengadah dan mengangguk sebelum kembali melamun.

"Kenapa sendirian disini? Tidak mau bermain dengan yang lain?"

Sõra mendelik. "Paman tidak lihat aku sedang bersama teddy-_kun_?"

"Pa-Paman?" Naruto sedikit _shock _mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Sõra padanya. "Hei, aku belum setua itu."

Sõra tidak menanggapi elakan Naruto. Gadis kecil itu hanya merengut sembari memeluk erat bonekanya. Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Rambut merahnya yang menyala seperti api yang membara. Bola mata violet yang teduh dan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Gadis ini mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya. Jangan lupa sifatnya yang sedikit ketus.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mengingat Ibunya yang sering terlihat seperti balita di depan ayahnya.

"Paman."

Naruto menoleh pada Sõra yang memanggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Apakah Paman seorang malaikat?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata berbinar penuh pengharapan. "Hinata-_nee_ bilang, akan ada malaikat yang menjemputku dari sini."

Naruto menatap Sõra bingung.

"Kulihat di buku, malaikat itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Apa Paman benar-benar malaikat? Kalau begitu, bawa aku dari sini."

Sõra memegangi lengan Naruto dan memasang wajah yang memelas, namun menyimpan harapan.

"Sõra-_chan_ tidak suka berada di Panti Himawari?" tanya Naruto.

Sõra melepaskan tangannya. "Bukan begitu… hanya saja, Hinata-_nee_ bilang, malaikat akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukku."

"Kebahagiaan?" Kening Naruto mengernyit heran.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

.

"Data tentang Sõra?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu kaget. Pemilik Panti Himawari itu tidak percaya Naruto akan menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Iya, Rin-_san_. Bisakah kau membantuku mengenai itu?"

Rin menelusuri data penghuni Panti Himawari. "Kenapa kau tertarik pada Sõra? Ah, ini dia."

Rin menyerahkan buku yang terbuka dengan foto Sõra di dalamnya. Rouran Sõra. 30 Juni XX.

Naruto tertegun. "Dia lahir tanggal 30 Juni?"

"Ah, iya. Berdasarkan akte kelahiran miliknya, dia memang lahir di tanggal itu. Ada masalah?"

_**Kita akan bahagia. Aku janji**_.

Naruto teringat akan janjinya pada Ino. Sebuah janji yang sama yang diucapkan Hinata pada Sõra.

_**Dia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk membuatmu menepatinya.**_

"Apa ini caramu meminta padaku menepati janji, Ino?" batin Naruto.

_**Naruto… yakusoku dayou.**_

Naruto menoleh pada bahu kirinya. Ia seperti melihat Ino yang tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya ringan. Kemudian, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Permisi, Rin-san."

Naruto terbelalak melihat sosok Hinata memasuki ruangan itu. Tak pelak, Hinata lebih kaget lagi melihat Naruto berada di ruangan pemilik Panti Himawari.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kamu sedang apa disini? Bukannya, tugasku sudah selesai?"

"Naruto ke sini ingin melihat data Sõra, Hinata. Ah, benar juga. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melihat data Sõra?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin menepati sebuah janji. Janji untuk bahagia. Dan, sepertinya." Naruto melirik Hinata. "Ada yang menjanjikan hal yang sama pada Sõra-_chan_."

Naruto menahan tawa melihat Hinata yang mendadak gugup dan salah tingkah. Rin menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Sõra. Menjadi malaikat yang akan menjanjikan kebahagiaan baginya. Tapi,"

Naruto menggantungkan pernyataan yang ingin ia kemukakan dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Hinata dan menautkannya dengan miliknya.

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan tiap insan di ruangan itu berbeda. Hinata bersemu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Rin terbelalak kaget. Tidak percaya akan melihat adegan ala drama tv secara langsung di ruangannya

"Aku ingin kau membantuku, Hinata."

"Me-Membantu d-dengan apa?" Hinata balas bertanya dengan gugup. Di benaknya terlintas satu kemungkinan. Tapi, ia tidak mau mempercayai benaknya sendiri.

"Kamu tahu syarat utama untuk mengadopsi anak, Hinata?"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Tentu saja ia tau. Ia sudah menjadi sukarelawan selama 4 tahun. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala apa yang harus dipenuhi oleh calon orangtua angkat. Yeah, calon orangtua bukan calon ayah.

Rin menahan napas. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menginterupsi sepasang anak muda yang dimabuk cinta itu. Ia sudah berpengalaman mengenai hal-hal semacam ini.

Tapi, reaksi Hinata yang terlalu gugup membuat Ibu dua anak itu gregetan sendiri. Ia ingin langsung berteriak pada Hinata agar lebih cepat bereaksi terhadap pernyataan Naruto.

"Jadi, maukah kamu membantuku memenuhi persyaratannya, Hinata?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Ini permohonan, bukan permintaan."

Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat menjawab. "_O-One Wish Company bersedia mengabulkan permohonan anda._"

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

.

"Kamu yakin, Hinata?"

"Hmph~" Hinata menahan tawa. "Sudah sejauh ini, kamu baru bertanya. Bukannya sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan. Atau, kamu yang tidak yakin, Naru-_kun_?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu menyesal." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dan menatap langsung ke _amethyst_ Hinata yang terlihat sangat menarik.

Hinata balas menatap Naruto dan tersenyum manis. "Apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, aku tidak akan menyesal telah memilihmu."

"Hinata~" Naruto terharu akan kata-kata Hinata yang berhasil menghapus semua prasangka buruk yang sempat terlintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah, Namikaze Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria paruh baa yang mengenakan topi panjang dan baju besar berwarna putih.

Senyum lebar dari Naruto dan senyum manis dari Hinata sudah cukup untuk menandakan persetujuan dari mereka.

"Nah, kita mulai acara pengucapan janji kedua mempelai," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Aku bersumpah, akan mencintai Hinata dan mempercayainya. Menjaga dan melindunginya. Menafkahi dan membahagiakannya. Lahir dan batin. Dan, aku bersumpah, untuk hari ini, dan seterusnya, akan mendampingi Hinata."

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, bersumpah akan mencintai Naruto. Mempercayai dan membantunya. Mendampingi dan membahagiakannya. Dan, aku bersumpah, akan menjaga perasaanku untuknya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Nah, dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri-"

"Papa! Mama!" Sesosok gadis cilik berambut merah berlari melepaskan diri dari pria berambut pirang yang duduk di barisan depan. Sõra-gadis itu berlari menerjang Naruto.

"Ah, dan tentu saja. Papa dan Mama yang sah untuk Namikaze Sõra," tambah pria itu seraya mengedipkan mata pada Sõra yang sudah berada di gendongan Naruto.

Para tamu undangan tertawa melihat Sõra yang mengacungkan jempolnya untuk pria paruh baya itu.

"Papa! Kita akan tinggal bersama? Bersama Mama?" tanya Sõra penuh antusias. Naruto tertawa mendengar celotehan polos putrinya itu.

"Tentu saja, Sõra."

Sesosok pria yang tadi memangku Sõra berjalan menuju altar. Jika dilihat sekilas, ia berperawakan persis dengan Naruto.

"Ayo sini, Sõra. Kita duduk bersama_ Grandma_, ya."

"Tidak apa, _Dad_. Lagipula pengucapan sumpah sudah selesai," ujar Naruto ringan menenangkan Ayahnya, Minato. Minato mendesah lega.

"Hei, aku benar-benar kaget. Kami memang memintamu untuk cepat menikah. Tapi, kami tidak menyangka akan langsung mendapat cucu semanis Sõra."

Para undangan kembali tertawa.

"Ah, suamiku itu…" gerutu Kushina yang menunduk malu.

Hari ini semua bahagia. Seluruh kerabat dan sahabat turut diundang untuk berbagi kebahagiaan ini. Di sudut ruangan bahkan terlihat beberapa wartawan yang bertugas mengambil berita. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba turut datang untuk menyaksikan prosesi sakral itu. Kiba bahkan membawa istrinya.

"Nah, kalian sudah boleh mencium sang putri." Sang pembawa acara berimprovisasi karena kedatangan Sõra ke tengah Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. Mereka berdua mendekat ke arah Sõra dan memjamkan mata. Sõra bahkan sudah menutup matanya terlebih dahulu. Dan…

CUP

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

.

"Ingat, Sõra tidak boleh mengintip," perintah Naruto. Ia menggendong Sõra yang menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Naruto membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu."

Sora mengucek matanya sebelum benar-benar membuka mata. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memekik senang melihat ruangan yang bernuansa biru kehijauan dengan segala pernak-pernik khas anak perempuan seusianya.

"Kamu suka?"

Sõra mengangguk senang dan secara mendadak merengut kesal. "Kenapa tidak _pink_?"

"Kamu tidak ingin Papa memakai kacamata hitam saat ke kamarmu, kan?" elak Naruto.

Sõra berkacak pinggang. "Papa ga ngerti perasaan seorang _lady_, ya?"

Hinata tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang shock.

"… _la-lady_?"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Ngg, sebenarnya ini fic untuk NHFD tapii...

Yah, begitulah, semua memang tidak selalu sesuai rencana

hahaha

oke, bales review dulu ah

,amexki chan : makasih udah review dan di fav

,jihan . fitrina : oke, udah lanjutt

,hananozorin444 : ahahaha, hati hati, nanti luka loh

,orchideeumi : eh, maaf lama v_v

,nararhezty . cliquerz : heee, makasih udah review

,Nirina-ne Bellanesia : ahahaha makasih

,Yourin Yo : makasih suntikan semangatnya

,Dechan Nekoneko : makasih udah review ^^

,Kirei- neko :haik, ganbarimasu

,uchiha-yuda : sip, ini ch 3-nya dikasih

,artha namikaze : makasih^^

,Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden : ah, di fic lain aja yah, ngga sanggup ngubah cerita v_v""

,Waraney : ah, kamu perhatian sekali sama naru-ku *plak

,DindaHyuga : eh, ini lama ya? kamu masih ... atau udah ...

kriiiiiiiik

Nah, untuk pada reader-tachi, ini giliran kalian untuk meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca fic ini. Saran, kritik, caci maki(?), pujian (maunyaa), atau apapun saya terima! Ikhlas!

Oh iya, habis ini masih ada bonus OMAKE...

Ciao vee~

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

OMAKE

Hari ini keluarga Hinata berkunjung ke kediaman Naruto.

"Kakeeeeeeeeeek!" Sõra menerjang ke arah Hyuuga Hiashi dan meninggalkan sebuah benda-apapun itu-berwarna oranye yang sejak tadi ia tusuk-tusuk dengan jarinya.

"Itu… apa? Keset? Boneka?" batin Hiashi heran. Jantung Hiashi berdegup kencang saat 'benda' itu bergerak dan mengeong. "I-Itu… kucing?"

"Aaaah, kyuubi jangan pergi…" seru Sõra kecewa.

"Itu apa?"

"Kyuubi? Itu kucing yang Papa beli di Okinawa. Keren 'kan, Kek!"

Sorot mata Hiashi mengikuti 'kucing' yang berukuran ekstra itu dengan mata penasaran. Naruto datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa mangkuk makanan kucing.

"Ayah, ayo duduk. Hinata sedang menyiapkan the. Aku memberi makan Kyuubi dulu."

Lalu dari pintu masuk datang gadis remaja yang bermata serupa dengan Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Kenapa sepi sekali," ujar gadis itu ringan. "Ayah melihat apa, sih?"

Hiashi menoleh singkat pada putri bungsunya itu dan kembali memperhatikan Kyuubi yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"_Nii-chan_. Itu ras_ Maine Coon_, ya? Besar sekali," celetuk Hanabi.

"_Ma-Maine Coon_?" beo Hiashi bingung. Hanabi memandang ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Ayah cuma tahu ras _tabby_, sih. Ah, Sõra! Sini bibi gendong."

Sõra berpindah tangan ke pelukan Hanabi. Saat itu Hinata datang membawa nampan berisi teko dan piring kue. Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Bibi Hanabi?" Sõra menarik-narik lengan baju Hanabi.

"Ada apa?"

Hanabi menatap Sõra yang tampak penasaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya punya saudara?" bisik Sõra.

"Hmm… memangnya kenapa?"

Sõra melirik ayahnya sebelum menjawab. "Soalnya, Papa bilang Sõra akan segera menjadi kakak."

TIIING

Hiashi menghentakkan cangkir yang baru saja ia hirup isinya ke meja. Hinata terlihat salah tingkah.

"K-Kau… Hinata…"

Naruto memukul dahinya. "Ah, seharusnya ini rahasia 'kan, Sõra."

Hanabi tergelak santai melihat ayahnya yang tampak senang sekaligus panik.

Sementara itu, di sebuah gedung yang tampak familiar, Shizune tengah berkutat di depan komputer. Ia memeriksa daftar e-mail yang masuk di perusahaannya. Tak menyadari ada sosok yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Permisi."

Shizune mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Saya ingin-"

"Ah, selamat datang di One Wish Company. Kami bersedia mengabulkan satu permohonan dari anda. Masalah bayaran bisa di negosiasikan. Jadi, apa permohonanmu?"

~OFFICIALLY, END~


End file.
